Welcome to the Hive
by ultimatemh
Summary: Based on the episode 'Elementary'. Sarah's been captured by the Danians for the second time, but this time, she's in for something far more dire than most of the situations she's been in before, and will change her life forever. (This is my first serious fanfic, so please, give reviews and any sort of criticism, also looking for a beta reader.)
1. Chapter 1

(Hey you guys! This is my first actual fanfiction, with plots and all that jazz. I'd love it if you guys could review, and give me any kinds of tips on writing. Hope you enjoy the story.)

Welcome to the Hive

Ch.1: Capture

Sarah was running through the corridors of Mount Pillar, looking around for Wamma. '_Cmon Wamma, where are you?' _She thought to herself as shecontinued looking around for her danian companion. She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her shoulder and silently cursed out, looking at her arm as she saw it was a sleep sting. "I hate it when….this..ha..ppens…" She stuttered out, before collapsing onto the ground. Shortly after, a small squad of four basic mandiblors came, two picking her up and dragging her by the arms, their leader looked at the two of them. "Hurry up! The infectionists want her ready by today!" the leader of them yelled at the two mandiblors who he was commanding.

Sarah woke up, and tried to move her arm to her head, but quickly found that couldn't budge an inch. She looked, and saw that her arms and legs were encased in stone, which attached themselves to stalagmites and stalactites, hanging her in the air. The small cavern she was in only had two entrances, one from the left, and one from the right of the cavern, and she was on the wall that was farthest from the two entrances. "Great, I can't move, I can't feel my scanner in my pocket, and I'm running out of time." She said to herself. She now heard footsteps, and saw a new Danian come in. "Wamma!" She yelled out in excitement. Wamma was a large danian, with a big, round belly. His overall carapace was red, save for the gold that rimmed his shoulder plates, collar, and wrists. His head was orange, paired with small mandibles, his antennae were gray, and his eyes are a solid blue. Unlike many of the mandiblors, he stood on two legs, and four paired of arms, ending in three clawed fingers along with a clawed thumb. He was now wearing a sash made from metallic emblems of the danian tribe. "Thank the Cothica you're here! You can help me get out of here!" Sarah yelled at Wamma, looking at him with hopeful eyes. Wamma only gave her a somber look, and merely stood there. Sarah gave Wamma a confused and annoyed look. "Why are you just standing there?! Help me get out of this thing!" She yelled at Wamma, struggling to get out again.

"He can't help you. He's been forbidden to do so." Another voice said that was coming into the room, another bipedal danian had walked into the room. His carapace was a pale green color, while his eyes are red. He had a very powerful frame, his secondary set of arms baring powerful looking blades, and a set of two red scythe like blades came out of his back. He sported a set of fangs rather than mandibles, and had two fin like structures coming from the sides of his head. "Odu-Bathax? What are you doing here?!" Sarah yelled out. "I'm here to make sure Wamma doesn't get any ideas before we start the experiment. " Odu said as he looked at Wamma, who didn't respond and refused to meet his gaze. "Our spies have discovered the friendship that you two have together, and knew that it would interfere with our plans. So, here I am, and there you are." Odu said, finishing up his explanation. "Experiment? What experiment?" Sarah asked, looking at the intimidating battlemaster.

Odu managed what looked to be a grin, as he looked up at the Chaotic "Your assimilation."

(And there we have it. The first chapter of my first serious fanfic. I hope you you guys enjoyed what I have given you. And I'll probably update this story later today.)


	2. Chapter 2

(Hey guys. For those of you who are, again, reading the story, please enjoy. Oh, and I forgot to put this into my first chapter but I don't own Chaotic, or the characters, merely the designs I have and the plot)

Welcome to the Hive

Chapter 2: Assimilation

Sarah looked at Odu-Bathax with both confusion, and fear. "What? You can't be serious! Why would you turn _me _into a danian?!" Sarah asked as he looked down at the Battlemaster. "The danians have become…understaffed after the m'arrilian war. We lost many of our mandiblors in the struggle to fight off the m'arrilians, and efforts to infect the other tribes have been proving far less than fruitful. The Danian Noble Council and Queen Illexia have agreed that we may need to explore the potential of a new resource of troops, you humans." Odu said as he was now facing away from her, his bladed set of arms cross behind his back. "We are going to be using multiple methods of infection on you, simultaneously." Odu said, then looked back at Sarah with a turn of the head. "You will be the first human to ever be infected, you should feel honored." Odu said, then looked at Wamma, "Go get Dubin and Lore, the experiment is starting soon." He told Wamma, who nodded and left through the right corridor. Now, it was only Sarah and Odu-Bathax. "Why did you choose me, of all the Chaotic players you could have snagged?" Sarah asked. She knew that she couldn't escape normally through Wamma's help, so now she wanted information. "You were chosen for the significance you have to our Queen. She still remembers when you had attempted to save her when Kolmo came assassinate her. She believes that you have the potential to become a great warrior, possibly even a Battle master." Odu told her, then turned so now he was facing her. "I want to see if you can prove me wrong." He told Sarah, who then looked at Odu oddly. "What do you mean?" She asked the danian. "I believe hat no matter what you give a human, they will always be the same. They will be weak, and useless in battle. Maybe you can prove me wrong." He told Sarah.

The words that Odu had uttered began to make her think. _'This is so messed up, the guys have probably finished the battle by now, and could be worrying about where I am.' _She thought to herself, then her eyes widened when she realized what would future events would entail_. 'Wait! If I become a danian, and I prove my worth, I could get my scanner back! But that would prove their experiment to work, and they'd start infecting more Chaotic players.' _ Now, Sarah was torn between getting home, and the safety of her friends. She put a steely eyed look on her face, the looked to Odu. "I have a proposition for you, Odu-Bathax." She told Odu, who raised an eyebrow to her. "What could you offer me? You aren't in the best position for negotiating." He told her. Sarah still had the hardened look on her face. "I can offer you a way to guarantee my success in assimilation, and I'll go through any training you want, _if, _you swear to let me the only assimilated Chaotic player." She told Odu. The danian be to rub his 'chin' as he began to think. When he finished thinking, he looked up at Sarah, "You got yourself a deal, human." Odu-Bathax told her. She nodded solemnly, and stared him straight in the eyes, "You'll need the Hive to be active, to boost the power of the parasites, then use an Infectious Melody while Dubin uses his ability to infect me as well." Sarah said, and Odu-Bathax took out his communicator, radiating these instructions to Wamma, who told them to Dubin and Lore. Later on, Wamma came back, leading in Lore and Dubin.

Dubin was primarily red in color, and had four skinny arms, and was wearing gold armbands on all four of them. His large eyes were a solid green, and he wore a tattered cloak that acted more like a cape. Lore was a tall, ancient danian who had a withered appearance. He had four, long mandibles, and he wore a cloak that covered his entire body. "You both know the plan, let us begin." Odu-Bathax said, and backed away so Dubin and Lore could commence with each of their roles. Lore began casting two mugic, and when the heptagons reached their highest point, he summoned his three mugicians, who appeared, one entering the first heptagon, and the other two entering the second. "Chorus of the Hive, make us danians stronger! Infectious Melody, Assimilate the human!" Lore called out, the two mugic playing their respective notes, Chorus of the Hive began to draw on Wamma, as well as the two mandiblor guards that stood at the caverns entrance. Then, Dubin summoned up his mugician, which began to condense and became what looked like an ethereal parasite. The infectious Melody and Dubin's mugician quickly struck Sarah, and she began to scream in anguish as she was swallowed up by a blinding light. All the creatures in the room were forced to look away, until the light receded. When Odu-Bathax looked at Sarah once the effects of what had just hit her subsided, and he made what a danian would call a smile, "Welcome to the Hive, Sarah." He said, actually using her name for the first time as he reached down, and yanked Sarah onto her feet.

Sarah held her head, and her eyes widened when she saw he new hand. It was purple, and she was down to only having three fingers and one thumb. "Here, let me help you see the 'new you'" Odu said, and used an attack that glassed over part of the cavern wall. When Sarah saw her new body, she was shocked, to say the least. Her body was now encased in a black exoskeleton all around her body that was trimmed with a gold coloring, while her face, hands, and feet were a deep, dark, purple. She had shoulder pads that had a symbol in the center of each. The symbol being a golden Y, the two branches of each Y further branching into a smaller Y for each branch. Her limbs were slender, and slightly widened at the fore arms. She, like most danians, now had four arms, her primary pair on top, and her secondary on bottom. On the top of her hands of her primary arms, she had blade like claws extending from those points, each one was red. Her head and face remained the same overall, save for a color change and some alterations. Her face was a dark purple like her hands and feet, and her eyes were now a solid green color. Her hair was now silver, and only reached to her neck, and her bangs covered one of her eyes. Her mouth was still the same, but now had two silver mandibles extending from within it, but they were thin, and elegant looking. Sarah reached up with one of her claw hands and touched her new face, and seemed to still be in shock from the experience. Odu-Bathax put a hand on her shoulder, and looked down at her, "Get some rest, you start training tomorrow." He said, then left her. "Wamma, take her to the mandiblor barracks. Make sure that she has a guard at her door." Odu said then left the room, as did Lore and Dubin. Wamma looked to Sarah, "I'm sorry Sarah.. There's nothing I can do to help. But still, get some rest, Odu can get really harsh with new recruits." He said, and took her to a small room where she would be staying. Sarah came in, and laid down on her new bed, sighing. 'This is going to take some getting used to..' She thought to herself, and tried to sleep. 

(There we go! Chapter two up and running! Lease review, I'd appreciate it, and if I could get some beta readers, that'd be nice too. I also may be making a creature card stat sheet for Sarah, so maybe suggest a 'creature name' for her, maybe some abilities too?)


	3. Chapter 3

(Hey guys. I don't know when this chapter has been put up, but whenever it was post, and you read it, I hope you enjoy it. There will be some questions at the end of the chapter.)

Welcome to the Hive Ch.3

Training

"Again!" Odu-Bathax yelled at Sarah, who was huffing as she was leaning on her self, resting her primary arms on her knees and her secondary arms were resting on her waist. It's been a week since Sarah had been assimilated into the danian Hive, and was just beginning to practice her attacks. "This isn't… easy ….you know." She said between breaths, as she was wiping her hand against her forehead, despite the fact that she no longer produced sweat. Today, she was practicing on how to do attacks. "Try a discipline attack." Odu-Bathax ordered Sarah, who looked at her new Battle master in annoyance. But she was forced to comply. She put both her hands forward, and began to try and focus. "Mind Strike!" She yelled out, and a small circled appeared in front of her forehead, and she began to shoot out a misty sonic boom from her forehead, blasting towards a rock which shattered. "So now we know you can do Wisdom and Water attacks. Let's see what other abilities you have." Odu said, and whistled, calling in a squad of mandiblors. "Attack the Human!" He told the new squad, who rushed in to attack her. She was quickly surrounded by her fellow hivemates, and she began to quickly defend herself, punching, kicking, and even throwing the other mandiblors around, She the jumped back from the crowd, and when she landed, she stomped her foot down, sending a rockwave at the rest of them, causing them to scatter and run off, the others who remained were battered and beaten. Sarah looked down at her hands, smiling greatly as she began to test out some more of her abilities. "Rustoxic!" she exclaimed, shoot out a stream of a brown powder in a thick stream, striking a wall. "Shadow Strike!" She pointed at one of the other mandiblors, and her shadow quickly crawled towards that mandiblor, smashing into him and sending him flying. "Good work, you have water and earth attacks, and you seem to have high courage and wisdom. You'll make a fine warrior. Odu said, and put a hand on her shoulder, which she quickly brushed off.

Sarah left the training room, and quickly found Wamma. As usual, Wamma was sleeping on the job, leaning against his lance, as he was busy napping. Sarah smiled, and sneaked close up towards Wamma, until her mouth was mere centimeters from his head. "THUNDERSHOUT!" Sarah yelled into Wamma's ear, and that sent him flying into a wall. "Ugh… you could've just shook me to woke me up…" Wama grunted, holding his head as Sarah heled him up. "But you probably wouldn't have woken up otherwise." She said. "Anyways, I want you to take me back down to the market, there's some delicious fruit that I heard had come around, and I wanted to get some." Sarah said, forcibly dragging Wamma away from his post. _'Ugh, this is so much work, even if it's for Sarah. But.. hey, it's nice to ditch my work.' _ He thought to himself.

Back in Chaotic, almost all of the Chaotic players were oblivious to absence of Sarah. Almost all players, at least. Tom was looking down at the floor, depressed. When Sarah had missed their group's elemental servant battle royale, he merely thought that she got caught up, and just couldn't make it. But when those hours of her absence turned to days, and that day became a week. He was coming back from the Amzen drome, and was riding the tram. Kaz and Peyton came onto the tram shortly after, arguing, "You know fully well that the only reason you won that was because I slipped!" Kaz yelled at Peyton, the two of them standing in the tram, while Tom tried to ignore them. "Excuses, excuses, my man! All that matters was that I won, and you, lost!" Peyton said confidently, and looked to Tom, "Yo major T, can you settle the argument between which of us had one?" He asked, and saw that Tom was zoned out, and seemed to be staring at nothing, "Still worried about Sarah, huh?" He asked, and Tom looked up at the two friends he had left on Chaotic. "How couldn't I be? She hasn't been answering any of my calls, she hasn't been online for days, I can't seem to find her!" He said, covering his face as he thought about Sarah, and can' believe he never got to confess that he had a crush on her.

"Listen, Tom. I know you don't wanna hear this, but maybe it's time to give up. Or at least take a break in searching for her." Peyton told Tom. Tom didn't respond to what Peyton had said, and got off of the tram, looking off at the sunset, sighing, '_Don't worry Sarah, I'll find you, somehow..' _He thought, then ported home, and decided to take Peyton's advice and try to get some rest.

(There, CH. 3 not my best work, but it somewhat works before I can think of some new material. Anyways, here's a creature card sheet I thought of)

Creature name: Sarah; recent assimilate

Creature: Danian warrior mandiblor

Courage: 70 (60-85)

Power: 45 ( 30-50)

Wisdom:90 (80-110)

Speed: 45 (35-50)

Elements: water, Earth.

Abilities: none

Flavor text: Though she may be small, and new to the tribe, this doesn't make her any less deadly


	4. Chapter 4

(Hey guys! I appreciate all the advice you guys are giving to me, I may edit what you guys pointed out in the future. Anyways, this chapteris getting a bolded warning, be warned: **Has some sexual themes**. Review, fav, follow, stuff like that, and maybe PM me if there's anything you'd like to say privately.)

Welcome to the Hive

Ch.4: exploration

Sarah was walking with Wamma out from the soldier barracks of Mount Pillar, and going down to the lower levels, where the markets and generally the non-soldier danians lived, as well as where the mandiblors went to relax and hang out. Sarah had been forbidden from leaving the barracks for the first week after her assimilation, but she decided to give herself the green-light to leave."You sure this is a good idea, Sarah? I mean, you're still pretty new to this whole danian thing, and the lower levels can get a little sketchy." Wamma said with a semi-worried tone. Wamma still felt bad over what happened to Sarah, and now that Sarah seemed to be over the shock, he has moved to trying to protect her. Sarah brushed off Wamma comment with a roll of the eyes, despite the fact she had no pupils. "Relax, Wamma. I can take care of myself, I'm not some larvae that just hatched." She told, looking back at Wamma as they came to the entrance of one of Mount Pillar's market caverns. "That's not what I'm worried, for the most part. But I guess you'll see once we get there…" Wamma said, and continued to follow her. Sarah began to look at the stands that were up, then picked up some fungus and sniffed it, sighing in content. "I'd like to buy a few of these." Sarah told the vendor, the vendor only grinned, and handed her the small bag of fungus. "No payment needed, ma'am. I got all the pay I need." The large mandiblor told her. Sarah looked at him oddly, then shrugged, going off to continue to explore the market. As she continued her trip though, she noticed something different. She saw more and more of the danians, commoners, mandiblors, and otherwise, staring at her oddly, and it made her feel awkward.

"Let's get out of here, Wamma. These guys are making me feel weird." She told her large friend. "Told you so, going out was a bad idea.: Wamma said, and confidently began to stroll back to the cavern's entrance, Sarah once again rolled her eyes as she followed Wamma back. But she suddenly felt something stick to her back and she was pulled back into an alleyway. She quickly hit against something hard, and webbing was quickly covered using web. She looked up and then saw she was up against a danian_. 'This is the guy that stole the Song of Mandiblor mugic from me!' _She thought in surprise and anger. "Ah… I've heard about you, you're that human that got assimilated, and a female too." He said in a gross, scratchy voice, his second set of hands began to try and touch her. But her second set of hands quickly stopped him, and twisted those arms. The renegade danian yelled out, and pushed her away, and began to nurse the pain that she gave him, "You're gonna pay for that!" He yelled at her angrily. Sarah tore the webbing from her mouth, and growled at her new opponent. "Paral-eyes!" She yelled out, shooting beams from her eyes, the danian who had attacked her was taken by surprise, and was quickly hit, becoming immobilized. She then put her hand up, and she shot an electro-web to further immobilize her opponent. Sarah grabbed the surplus webbing attached to the criminal, and dragged her to the barracks. Wamma quickly ran out to her, with an obviously worried face. "Sarah! Where have you been?! You disappeared after I-" He said, but stopped talking as soon as Sarah shot a glare that read 'I don't want to talk about it.' Sarah dragged the criminal to some guards, who quickly pointed their weapons at her. They then saw her bringing in the criminal, and their eyes went wide. "Caught him trying to steal battlegear. Go take him to the prison." She told the two of them, who still had a surprised face as she left. She went to her room and laid down in her bed, not looking at Wamma. "You sure you don't want to talk about it?" Wamma asked, and Sarah didn't respond. "Agh..well.. I'll see you tomorrow then.." He said, and went to lay down as well.

(Done! That's all for chapter 4. I hoped you enjoyed. The idea here was that because she was female, and basically all of danian society is guys… stuff. SO yeah, please review, follow, fav, and PM anything if you have anything personal you wanna tell me.)


	5. Chapter 5

(Hey guys! I appreciate everyone who's reading this, and also appreciate those that are leaving behind reviews. Also, if anyone would be interested in drawing up Danian Sarah, please PM me. There may or may not be changes to her look in the future.)

Welcome to the Hive

Ch.5: The Mugician

Sarah had a frustrated look on her face as she stared down at the Geo Flourish mugic in her hand. "Cmon, work damn you!" She yelled in frustration as she continued to try and cast it. Sarah held the Mugic up in the air, and it floated up, She began to concentrate, attempting to summon her mugician. She began to flex almost every muscle in her body, and finally stopped, knowing that she hadn't succeeded again. The mugic floated back down into her hand, and looked around. Sarah sighed, then stored the mugic in a rucksack on her back, and decided to seek additional assistance. She went to her shared room with Wamma, looking around for the lazy danian. "Wamma! Where are you?!" She yelled out, looking around for him. "Do you want me to thunder shout you like I did last time?" Sarah threatened, as soon as she said that, Wamma came up from under some half eaten fungus fruit, among other refuse. "Yeah, yeah, I'm here. What do you want, Sarah?" Wamma asked, rubbing the back of his head, and scratching his gut. "I need to find Lore, where would he be?" Sarah asked, and crossed all four of her arms. "He'll probably higher up, in the Tome Study. Now can I please go back to sleeping? " Wamma said in a whiny tone. "Of course, Wamma, I'll bring you back a nice, ripe fungus fruit on the way back." Srah said in a much friendlier tone, then left.

Having come to Mount Pillar many times before as a human, she remembered the way to the Mount Pillar Tome Study. She went deeper and deeper into Mount Pillar, occasionally having to sneak around some guards. Sarah finally found the entrance to the Tome Study, and pushed them open, to find Lore busy, studying multiple notes and entries about Mugic, as well as a single tome about past documented humans. "What is it you want, human?" He asked, not bothering to look at her, switching out one of his tablets out for one from the shelves, "I need you to teach me how to cast mugic. " "The casting of mugic cannot be taught, it must be earned." Lore responded, once again without even looking at her. Sarah looked at the old danian muge oddly, "What do you mean by that?" she asked. "The sole reason that the inhabitants of Perim can cast mugic, is because of the mugician. They dwell within the Cothica itself, and you must talk with them, and persuade them into aiding you." Lore told her, "A muge cannot teach another how to befriend a mugician, and it must be learned on their own. The only suggestion I can make is meditate, and look inside yourself." Lore told her, looking over his shoulder. Sarah bowed down to Lore, then looked up at him, "Thank you Lore. I appreciate your help." She said, then left Lore to his studies.

Sarah sighed, and went to one of the rooms in the barracks. She found a small room, where she could find peace, and concentrate. She sat down, her legs crossed over one another, and placed all four of her hands over her lap, the hands of her secondary arms resting on her thighs while her primary arms had their fists touching at the knuckles as she began to meditate. Sarah began to concentrate, trying to get into her own head, and her own mind. She suddenly opened her eyes, and looked around, She was no longer in the barracks room, and was now in a black void. Sarah got up, and looked around, "Well, I'm here now. Where is the mugician?" She asked herself, looking around. Sarah suddenly saw a shimmering light, which began to concentrate, forming into a phantom that was partially see through. It had a similar appearance to a ghost costume using a sheet, the top of its head dipped back, and it had long, sleeve like hands that ended in four fingered hands. Its 'mouth' was pulled into a lipless frown, and its 'eyes' were pupiless, and seemed to merely be a shape similar to an eye. Sarah looked at the mugician, the mugician giving off a spooky presence. "Uh…hello..Mugician. My name is Sarah, will you please allow me to cast mugic please?" She asked the ethereal being. The mugician didn't answer at first, then eventually answered, "Why would I help?" The mugician asked back. "The use of the Cothicas power is not without risks. Why would I grant you that power?" It asked in a calm, eerie voice. Sarah sighed, and began to think, "I wish to protect my friends, and complete my goals." Sarah said with confidence, all while looking at the mugician. The mugician said nothing, then suddenly flew forward, flying into her chest. This woke her up, taking a sharp breath as she looked at herself, and she felt a new energy. She smiled, clenching her fists as she got up, leaving the room she was in, and then going to Odu-Bathax. "I'm ready.."

(Done! This is the end of Ch.5, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, review, fave, follow, all that jazz! And as of recently, PM anything personal you wanna tell me.)


	6. Chapter 6

(Hey guys! I'm happy that those of you reading are enjoying the story. And I hope you all keep reading it. Please review, fav, follow, all that jazz. Oh, and this stems directly from the last chapter.)

Welcome to the Hive

Ch.6: The Mission Pt.1

"I'm ready." Sarah told Odu-Bathax, who was overlooking some documents about the status of the new mandiblor grunts that had hatched a few weeks ago. Odu looked up at Sarah, and his face pulled it self into what looked like a smile.

"So you have mastered how mugic works now?" The old matured battlemaster asked. Sarah nodded, confirming Odu's thoughts. "Good. Now you can be briefed on the rest of the mission. Follow me." Odu ordered, and Sarah followed her battlemaster to another room in the barracks. This room was larger, about the size of a living room, and on the wall closest to the entrance, was a detailed map of Underworld City, and another that lead to Ulmar's Lab. In the room were some of her fellow mandiblors.

The first was Kelvedran, a red danian, whose exoskeleton was trimmed with gold. He had 2 arms that ended in 3 fingers, and four legs that ended in 3 toes. Each of his arms had 3 green gem like growths on his arms. His eyes were a solid green and he had a more reptilian face with mandibles coming from his cheeks. The second was Lhad, his exoskeleton was primarily a dark orange, and was also trimmed with gold. His legs were striped with green, and his face ended with a stub like protrusion. The last one in the room was Jaal. While he wasn't a mandiblor, Jaal was a more than capable warrior. His armor was a mix of black and red, with his face, hands, and feet colored purple. His armor was trimmed with gold and he seemed to have dreadlock-like growths. He had four legs and four arms.

"These will be your team members, with me leading." He alerted the rest of the team. "We've been assigned by the Danian Noble Council to infiltrate the Underworld's Arsenals, and destroy their stores of Battlegear, and steal anything new from them as well." Odu said, pointing to Ulmar's lab, and the Underworld's arsenal. "The first team, made up of myself, Kelvedran, and the human will be assaulting the Arsenal to take out their gear stores, while Jaal and Lhad will be given telebracers to steal any gear from Ulmar's lab. Now, are there any questions?" The battlemaster asked as he looked at the strike team. Kelvedran looked at him,

"What happens if we're caught?" He asked, looking at Odu. "We are covered on that," Odu said, looking at Sarah, "The human recently mastered the use of mugic, and can use a Song of Transposition mugic to get our team out, while Jaal and Lhad can simply teleport away." He said.

Sarah looked at Odu with a look of surprise and anger, "What?! I'm just here to be the retreat guy?!" She asked Odu-Bathax, walking up to him and pushed against his chest with one of her fingers. Odu scowled down at her, and pushed her hand away and put a thumb on his chest, "I'm the leader of tis operation! I get to decide what our teammates do! And _I _say that you're only here to bail us out!" He yelled, and shoved her back. Sarah scowled right back at Odu-Bathax, their gazes locked, and they seemed to be challenging eachother.

"…We leave within an hour, be ready by then." Odu rdered, staring her down. Sarah stared right back at Odu with annoyment and frustration as she left, to get some gear ready.

-At their launch point-

Odu-Bathax was armed with a Plasma Pounder, having it slung over his shoulder as he looked at the rest of his squad. Kelvedran had armed himself with a Torewegg, Lhad had his telebracers on, while Jaal had a Vlaric Shard. Sarah was holding a Mugician's Lyre under arm, and she stood by the other danians, who all seemed to be larger than her. "We'll be travelling using a Drill Dozer to get to the outskirts of the city, then Jaal and Lhad will travel via the Telebracers, while we move to take the barracks. Now, Let's get moving!" Odu yelled, and everyone quickly moved to sit in the Drill Dozer, Sarah being forcibly wedged between Kelvedran and Odu-Bathax. Jaal sat opposite of them, while Lhad was driving the Drill Dozer, and piloting it into the ground where they began their way to Underworld City. While the other danians were sleeping, Sarah was fidgeting with her hands nervously, looking at her teammates,

'_This is so nerve-wracking! This is going to be my first mission! And my test to prove that I'm successful.'_ She thought in her head, _'What if I fail? What will the Council do with me? Would they just get rid of me and move on to the next Chaotic Player? I can't risk endangering the others, or any Chaotic player, I've got to succeed!' _ She thought with confidence and determination. The Drill Dozer continued on its path and neared the edge of Underworld City, and then Lhad and Jaal exited the Drill Dozer, "you know your mission, god luck." Odu said, getting into the Drill Dozer's driver seat and burrowed further down, to get closer to Underworld City. When the Drill Dozer left, Jaal grabbed onto Lhad, and they teleported close to Ulmar's lab.

Meanwhile, The three danian team had abandoned the Drill Dozer when they came within a few glens of the nearest buildings, and they got out, Odu holding his Plasma Pounder in hand and aiming it around carefully, while Kelvedran flying up to get a look of their surroundings, while Sarah looked around carefully from the ground. Kelvedran finished scanning the area and looked down at Odu, "All clear." He told the Battlemaster as he landed back on the ground.

"Good, let's move out." Odu said as they quickly advanced to the city. They snuck around Underworld City using its many alleyways and hiding places to get around guards. They came within sights of the Barracks. "Okay, we move in, and start planting the sonic charges all around, and light the whole place up, got that, human?" He told Sarah. Sarah nodded, then they all ran towards the barracks. Odu tossed a few Sonic Charges to Kelvedran. They quickly spread out, each of them covering a different section of the Barracks, Odu was covering the outside of the building, while Kelvedran was hovering at the second floor, planting the Sonic Charges there. What the three danians didn't know though, was that another creature was watching them from the shadows.

It was Spyder, and when he saw the danians at the barracks, and he then leaned down to the ground, and began to whisper, "Danians at the Barracks, loading explosives, warn Chaor immediately." He whispered, then left to go warn a guard battalion. The words that he whispered travelled quickly, right to H'earring's ears. "I gotta go warn Chaor right away!" He shouted, and began to run to the castle.

(Aannd… done! I feel like ending it here at a cliffhanger, or if it's actually just a lazy thing, anywho, please review, fav, follow, all that Jazz, later!)


	7. Chapter 7

at

(My god, sorry for the long wait for a new chapter, I hope this makes up for it, I've been away from my computer for quite awhile, hence my hiatus. Please review, fave, follow, all that good stuff. )

Welcome to the Hive  
Ch.7: Conflict

"WHAT?!" Chaor roared out in anger as he looked H'earring, one of his best scouts. H'earring shuddered and shook under the wrathful gaze of his ruler, and then spoke,

"L-like I said before Chaor, Danians were snooping around the barracks, planting sonic charges. It'll take them some time to get ready, so we can still stop them!" H'earring told the fiery ruler of the Underworld. Chaor growg led out, and stood up from his throne.

"Takinom, get a squad of troops down there, immediately! I'll be down to deal with our pest problem shortly." Chaor told his second in command, who simply bowed, and then flew out the window, going out to round up a few guards to help stall the invading danians.H'earring was quietly tiptoeing to the door, but a fireball at his feet quickly stopped him.

"H'earring! You are going to go down to the barracks, and keep an eye on the danins, keep me posted." The demonesque creature told H'earring, "A-as you wish, your dreadfullness!" H'earring spat out in mild fear, running out to go find the danians. Meanwhile at the barracks, Sarah, having been designated as their getaway, was forced to merely watch as Odu-Bathax and the other two mandiblors with them planted the sonic charges, while the assimilated human sat on a rock, twiddling her thumbs.

"Can't believe I went through all that training, just to be sidelined and be a getaway driver.." She grumbled to herself. From an alleyway, H'earring was watching the danians, and had a small comm link head set on, "H'earring to Chaor, the danians are already half-way through planting all the charges, tell Takinom to hurry!" He whispered in a hurried and paranoid tone. Suddenly, the grounds around the barracks were alight in a bright red fire, and from the air, Takinom was looking down at Sarah and her squad,

"Burn them all to a crisp! Leave no danian alive!" Takinom yelled as she flew downwards, while the ten troops she had gathered were running towards the barracks, pyroblasters armed and firing off fireballs. Odu-Bathax had been taken by surpriise by this attack, but took cover in an alleyway, "Mandiblors! Return fire!" He yelled, Kelvedran was attacking with Cyclone Slam attacks, while Odu-Bathax was using Earth Pulse attacks.

"Sarah, you stay back! You get lost, we don't go home!" Odu said as he was blasted by a Fame Orb in the chest. "Odu!" Sarah yelled, and then ran out of cover, "Incessant Wave!" She yelled out, and slammed her hands into the ground, sending a large wave of water through the streets, washing away most of the troops that were sent to defeat them. Takinom looked down at Sarah, nrrowing her eyes,

"You will pay, bug!" She yelled out, and used a Torrent of Flame attack, which slammed into Sarah,, sending her flying back into a building wall. Sarah wiped the corner of her mouth, and fell down onto her hands and feet on the ground, then ran towards Takinom, jumping and sending a Flash Kick at her, which Takinom easily dodged.

"Hold still!" Sarah yelled, continuously trying to hit her with an attack, any attack that would hit Takinom, but she just seemed to fly around and dodge every single thing Sarah threw at the flying creature. Takinom dove down at Sarah, her fist aflame and Takinom struck Sarah, sending her flying into another wall, and this time she kept her assault up, and when Takinom stopped, Sarah was covered in burns, and her exoskeleton had cracks in it as well.

"I thought you would have been stronger.." Takinom said, looking down at Sarah. Her hand sparked, creating a fire ball Takinom held, and Sarah began to panic.

_'Cmon, think, gotta do something now!' _She thought to herself, then her eyes widened. She reached inside her satchel, and pulled out a mugic, a danian mugic. She hastily put her hand up, shooting a sludge gush attack into Takinom's eyes.

"Agghh! You little brat! I can't see! The winged underworlder yelled as she staggered back, . ?docid=39196627arah wasted no time, and the mugic she held floated into the air, and Sarah's mugician flowed out of her body, and into the Heptagon. "Song of Symmetry!" She yelled out, and a beam of light hit Takinom, blasting her with more damage, while the other hit Sarah, healing some of her wounds. She balanced herself and stood tall, and Takinom growled, but spread her wings.

"I'll be back, you're lucky that I haven't been training as much lately." Takinom said, flying away. Sarah narrowed her eyes, then ran to Odu, "Odu, I'm sorry. I can't cast the mugic anymore. I failed the mission." Sarah said, but Odu looked at her.

"This is to be expected. It is your first field mission, but I commend you for your courage to stand up to the Underworld's top flyer, when you're not even a flyer yourself. You're lucky I planned ahead for this." Odu said. He took the transposition mugic from Sarah's bag, then signalled for Kelvedran to come close. The mugic floated into the air, and Odu-Bathax's mugician flowed from his body. "Song of Transposition!" The Battlemaster called out, and the mugic cast over the three of them, sending them back near the Drilldozer. Sarah supported Odu, who was limping, and helped him into the dril dozer. He grabbed the comm, and he twisted the knob to the right frequency. "Big bug to scouts, do you read?" He asked, and Jaal quickly answered.

"Scouts read loud and clear, we got ourselves a prize." Jaal answered, then Lhad and Jaal returned with the new gear. It was a gauntlet that encased the hand, and part of the forearm. It was dark silver in color, and in the arm were four gems. A ruby, a diamon, an emerald, and a sapphire, in that order going down. "I wonder what it's for.." Sarah said, looking and reaching for it. Odu looked at her suspiciously, then allowed her to take it. Sarah slid the gauntlet on, and then the Emerald and Sapphire stones began to glow. She slammed her fist into the ground, and it caused a Rock Wave attack to form.

"Hm, the battle gear seems to let creatures use different elements, depending onn their disciplines." Sarah said, examining the glove further. Odu sighed, and began boarding the Drilldozer, "At least the mission wasn't a total bust..." He told himself and when his whole squad were boarded, it dug into the ground, going back to Danian territoy.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY ESCAPED?!" Chaor yelled in fury as he smashed an arm of his throne. One of Takinom's arms was in a sling, and she had a somewhat depressed look on her face. "The female on their team, she proved to be stronger than expected, and I had let my guard down.." Takinom said, Chaor's eyes narrowed and he growled, his hands clenched into fists.

"Go back to the infirmary, have our healers aid you in healing. After that, report to the barracks immediately, you're on training the new recruits." Chaor told Takinom, who merely nodded and flew away. Meanwhile, H'earring was at his own home, thinking about the battle he just witnessed.

"That danian looked so familiar, I better sketch it out, just in case I forget, maybe Kaz will know." The small, big eared creature told himself, he took out a small piece of parchment, and began to draw, and had an overall sketch of the female danian he saw, then went back to his bed, and fell asleep.

(There, it is done! Hope you all enjoyed, I may post more later on, anyways, I hope you all enjoyed.)


	8. Chapter 8

(Hey guys! I'm beginning to run out of stuff to say)

Welcome to the Hive

Ch.8":Dealing with problems

Wamma woke up, looking around and sighed, he saw that Sarah's bed was empty, again.

"I wonder where she goes off to.." Wamma told himself as he began to stretch, then grabbed his spear, heading out to go to his guard post. As he was walking though, he heard thumping noises coming from farther in the hall, Wamma followed the noise until he reached one of Mount Pillar's training halls, and found Sarah, who was sparring against a wooden dummy. Her upper left arm was in a sling, and she had bandage wrappings over a few spots that had been injured in her battle against Takinom.

"Sarah! What are you doing here?! You should be resting." Wammayelled in a mildly irritated, but worried tone. Sarah brushed him off though, and continued to beat down the dummy. "Go away Wamma, I'm busy..." Sarah said as he swiftly kicked the head off her dummy, sending it flying into the wall.

Wamma looked at her, "Sarah, the medic ssaid that your body needs rest, your shell can't repair itself if you don't let it, especially stressing it like this." He said as Sarah set up another sparring dummy, seemingly ignoring.

Wamma sighed, "Is this all you're going to do? Spar? That's no way to live you know.." Wamma said, and Sarah's head snapped over to Wamma. She stepped up to her, almost growling at him. "Wamma, beat. it. I'm not in the mood." Sarah said, her pupiless eyes weren't filled with the normal happiness or the determination, they seemed devoid of positive emotion, and had angerm as well as sadness. Wamma sighed, leaning on his spear,

"Hope you come out of this funk, I was thinking of getting you some aged fungus fruit to celebrate your first mission." Wamma said as he left the sparring room.

Sarah watched Wammma leave the sparring room. Once he left, she sighed, checking her shell. There were still definate cracks in her lower chest, but those same craccks were mending in other parts of her body. She checked her hair as well, which was growing back to fill the cracks.

"Damn it, Wamma, I hate it when you're right.." She said, smashing the latest training dummy she set up, and walking out of the training hall, andto the tunnel where Wamma was. When Wamma saw Sarah, he was smiling smugly, and Sarah shoved him slightly,

"Oh, shut up you stinking soft skin... I came cause I felt like it..."She said, and looked up at him once more, "But...Thanks for the talk, I appreciate it..." The female danian said, and assumed her post,

"Good to have you back, Sarah." Wamma said, rubbing his belly as he slowly began to try and sleep, only for Sarah to elbow him hard in the gut, "But don't let that get to your head, I'm still onna make you do work..."She said, and Wamma groaned, but smiled to himself nontheless,

"Good to have yah back.." H said under his breath.

(Authr's post note:Sorry for such a late update I've been busy with school and all, hope you enjoyed, and as always leavea review.)


End file.
